Within the Fire
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: A hot, tropical themed romance between two campers. But will ancient myths pull them apart? Can the two sides come together against the odds and centuries old grudges or will it all fall apart in the end?


**Da da da~! Presenting "Within the Fire" the third in (what has turned out to be) a series of Percy Jackson themed scenes! This one is my latest, and was actually written in the car on the way to a "vacation" which is really just a family reunion at the beach. Before you ask, no it wasn't fun because my family is annoying. But anyway, this one is actually not a Percabeth scene ;) See if you can figure out who I'm describing here. The romantic parts don't really come until the end, but I think the descriptions cover that. See my profile for the video reference that I used for the dance steps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my last two PJatO stories! You guys rock!**

They had been practicing for weeks. Girls had dropped out, and then rejoined, outfits had been designed and brought to life, flowers had been grown and finally everything was ready. Even the guys, who were usually so unreliable when it came to anything other than mechanical work, had managed to get their act together.

She donned her bright pink bikini top and matching boy-shorts before shimmying into her skirt and tying a string of fresh grown flowers, courtesy of Demeter's cabin, around her hips. She brushed her hair away from her face and slipped a white hibiscus flower in. She checked on the other girls in the cabin. Some of them were still annoyed that their partners were from the Hephaestus cabin but they couldn't defy a direct order from their cabin leader. Besides, the Hephaestus boys had a strong leader who made sure they always behaved and kept them in check.

After helping a few girls with their hair, flowers and going over a few dance moves, she headed out of the cabin under the cover of a pink silk dressing robe to collect the rest of the team. She hurried over to the Athena cabin first. She went in without knocking and found Annabeth surrounded by her cabin mates. Her golden hair was tied in the back with a flower clasp and she had an owl tattooed in henna ink over her right shoulder. Like the other girls she had been given a brightly colored bikini and a tan grass skirt to wear.

"You look _adorable_," she said, causing Annabeth to look away. At her request Annabeth ran through the first half of the routine, which was always the hardest for Annabeth because she was always nervous. She smiled, "Percy is going to love you even more than he already does." Annabeth blushed a little and her cabin mates snickered. Everyone had been relieved when Percy and Annabeth had finally announced that they were dating. She tossed her a silver robe and led her back outside.

She popped into the Apollo cabin and told them to start setting up before she headed over to the Hephaestus cabin. She stuck her head inside, "We go on in two, boys, get ready and get out there." She shot a special smile to their cabin leader before disappearing outside again. Annabeth had gathered the rest of the Aphrodite girls and Chiron had been given the signal.

The girls hurried into the stables and climbed onto the waiting Pegasi, each of them riding side-saddle. They hovered over their make-shift stage in the amphitheater where all the campers had gathered. The fire hadn't been lit so all was dark and quiet. Annabeth sent the signal to the Apollo leader and he started a ten-second countdown with his fingers. Annabeth picked it up at five, whispering the numbers to the girls in case they couldn't see. All the girls were glad to have Annabeth on their side today, she was the best at making and executing plans to perfection.

"One," Annabeth whispered just as the music started and fire erupted, both from the campfire and the Hephaestus fire flowers. Annabeth started to gesture frantically and one by one the girls slipped out of their robes and hopped off their Pegasi, forming a V-shape where she stood front and center. As the fire died down they launched into their routine.

They started by slowly swinging their hips forward and backward and bringing their arms up their bodies. Holding their arms in the air they sped up and swung their hips at full tempo. They took four steps forward, drawing their arms back down their body, paused and swung their hips at tempo before taking four steps back again and raising their arms to their chests. Then they started taking three steps back and forth and creating a rainbow with their arms. Returning to center they swung their hips in a slow circle, taking two steps forward and raised their palms to the sky. Then they stepped backwards, raising their hip with each step. They swung their hips to the beat and held their arms in front of their chests. They took a few steps side to side and then turned in a circle, all the while swinging their hips in a circle. Then, one by one, starting from the back each of the girls began to pump their hips to the side. And each time a girl performed a hip bump her corresponding fire breather would create a quick burst of fire. By the time all the girls were bumping their hips the amphitheater was alive with light, the campfire blazed high with bright orangey yellow flames and the Hephaestus boys were making quite a spectacle of their fire blowing.

The Apollo campers still pounded away on their drums and island inspired instruments even as the guys took center stage. The girls stepped back and settled into a slow, smooth swinging motion with their hips as the guys hopped up in front of them and twirled their torches with expert precision and timing. Being sons of the God of Forges, they were good with fire and twirled it around their bodies, narrowly avoiding getting burned. He led the guys as they raised their torches above their heads and stepped back behind their partners.

She led the girls as they moved their arms back up their bodies and lifted their hips into the air again. The music swelled to a large crescendo and the guys threw down their torches. They all ducked behind a wall of fire as startled and alarmed gasps from the audience broke out. Then, before the fire had time to settle and die down, the girls reappeared, carried in the air by their partners. Each girl sat poised on the shoulder of her boy and as one they put their right hand to their mouth and blew the audience members a kiss.

As the crowd roared in delight and the campfire leaped higher and higher into the air until it seemed to touch the stars themselves she had her fingers weaving through his hair, gently caressing his head, neck and shoulders. He slid his right arm under her knees and supported her back with his left. Slowly he slipped her off of his shoulders and cradled her in his arms. She caught glimpses of the other campers. The girls were leaving now, some still on the shoulders of their partners while others walked closely side by side. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's waist and was kissing her cheek.

Once the theater had emptied completely he brought her over to the cushioned risers where the campers sat. He sat down and then she settled herself in his lap. He leaned in and kissed the little hole in between the bones of her clavicle. Then slowly, he worked his way up her neck, rotating around so that his lips came to rest just below her ear.

In the soft rosy light of the fire his lips looked soft and loving; they worshipped her skin as he kissed her. Every breath was a gentle caress; every word was a heartfelt song of devotion. Her hands swam in the moonlight that trickled down onto his back as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

He leaned back now, so that when he looked up into her face he could see the silver moonlight playing on her delicate features, highlighting the soft skin of her face and dancing over her inviting pink lips.

As she looked at him she saw him in the rosy light of the campfire. It rubbed at his strong jaw and weaved in and out of his soft brown locks of hair. It glistened in his eyes and drew her in closer and closer to him.

They leaned in so that their lips just barely touched; leaned in so that all they could see was each other, all they could smell was each other's scent, hear their breath and just barely feel the silky softness of their skin.

"I love you."

And then they could no longer resist the temptation. They lips met, as did their bodies. Bathed in the silver light of the moon, the pale golden glimmer of the stars, and the pink, rosy light of the enchanted fire, a new love was born.


End file.
